Kitten Love
by ScarletTheFallenYouth
Summary: A monthly challenge for The Gamble.


_"_ There she is again," Redpaw said from beside me, a snicker threatening to pour onto his words. "I bet she'll see you this time."

"See me doing what?" I scrunched up my muzzle and turned to him.

"Staring at her, like always. It's really obvious," Redpaw snorted. "Painfully obvious."

"I don't do that," My fur puffed in defiance, "I never do that!"

Redpaw sneered playfully, "You have a crush on her, I know it."

"I don't like Petalpaw!" I hissed under my breath, eyes narrowed.

Redpaw smirked, and batted my nose. "Tell me, Eaglepaw! Tell me that you like her!"

I growled, tail lashing. "Leave me alone, Redpaw! Now!"

The ginger Tom shrugged, and padded away. Eaglepaw stared after him, feeling uncomfortable and nervous. _I definitely don't like her, idiot.._

* * *

"I, Fangstar, Leader of FlickerClan, call upon Redpaw, Eaglepaw, and Petalpaw. Please step forward." The black tom looked down at the Apprentices, a faint smile on his muzzle.

I stepped forward, followed by Petalpaw, and Redpaw...

"I, Fangstar, Leader of Flickerclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these Apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Eaglepaw, Petalpaw, and Redpaw, do your promise to uphold the Warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." We all meowed clearly, especially Redpaw. His eyes were shining with anticipation.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Eaglepaw, from now on, you will be known as Eaglesplash. FlickerClan honours your courage and energy." Fangstar meowed clearly, tail swishing.

"Petalpaw, from now on, you will be known as Petalfoot. FlickerClan honours your warmth and kindness." I smiled at Petalfoot. It suited her well, I thought. I blushed a bit when she grinned at me, smiling.

"Redpaw, from now on, you will be known as Redtalon. FlickerClan honours your fighting skill, and dedication." Redtalon glanced at me, smiling softly. I glared a bit at him, tail lashing. _I'll get Petalpaw, just you wait._

* * *

"...The new Deputy of FlickerClan will be Eaglesplash." Rabbitstar annouced, sadness leaking into his words. Fangstar had died of greencough, taking two of his lives. Rabbitear had become Rabbitstar.

I stared at him in awe, before touching noses with him. "I hope I will become great a Deputy as Fangstar expected of one." I meowed, tail swishing. I glanced at Redtalon, who was smiling softly at me. I felt my heart flutter for some reason, but I ignored it. I had a mate, for StarClan sakes!

Petalfoot padded up to me, and kissed me on the cheek. "Congratulations, sweetie!" I purred, and nuzzled her gently. I still couldn't forget that glance Redtalon gave me. It bothered me, but I didn't know why.

* * *

"Petalfoot!" I screamed as the badger snapped her spine. The badger roared, before stomping away. I couldn't see out of one of my eyes, but I limped as quickly as I could over to her. "P-Petalfoot.." I broke down sobbing, curled around my mates limp, lifeless body.

"Eaglesplash!" I looked up at Redtalon came running, followed by Rabbitstar and a few other Warriors. Snowclaw, Doefire, Whiteleg, and Mousewhisker. "Eaglesplash, are you okay!?"

Strangely, I buried my face in Redtalon's chest, crying. He soothed me, stroking my back as I sobbed. Why was he being nice to me? I thought he hated me...I took a shaky breath, ears flattened. "W-Why are acting like this?.." I mewed.

"B-B-B-Because I love you.." He whispered softly. My eyes widened, and a blush covered my cheeks. "O-Okay.." I murmured, leaving us in silence.

* * *

"Morning, my Leader." Redtalon purred, bowing his head. "How are you, on this fine day?"

I smiled, swiping him over the ears before I gently kissed him. "I love you, even if you are silly." I mewed, twining tails with him. "How is Petalkit?"

Redthorn smiled, leaning on my shoulder. "She's doing well. Growing quickly. She'll be larger than you before she's an a Apprentice!" He leaned up, and kissed my scarred eye gently. "I love you, Eaglepaw."

"I love you too, Redpaw."

* * *

I hoped you liked it!

I just had to do gay cats! XD


End file.
